Don't Know What You're Talking About
by Maci-bby
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke are friends with benefits. ..Sort of. But after a couple of months, Naruto starts to change. Can Sasuke figure out what's up with him between the awesome sex and different personality? Is it all just love? Yaoi, Lemon, SasuNaru


Okay, so this is just a little something I threw together. It's my first lemon, so tell me how it was please! I hope you like it!

Warnings: Yaoi, lemon, cursing. There's your heads up, don't complain cause you've been warned!

Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine.

------------------------------------------

It was just sex. A friends with benefits thing, I guess, but we were never _really_ friends. Not the way friends are supposed to be, anyway. We were close, sort of, but we fought more than we bonded. It was just the way we were, and nothing about our 'friendship' had ever seemed too strange until recently, when I actually gave it some thought. I remembered the day I wasn't sure what we were anymore though, vividly. We were having the usual fight, where I called him a dobe, he called me a teme, we continued like that until someone threw a punch and we ended up in an all out brawl. But we were always fine the next day, with me somehow letting him talk me into whatever scheme he had planned.

But on that particular day it ended differently than usually. Usually we'd fight it out of our systems, look at each other for a hard minute, and Naruto would start laughing. I would smirk and roll my eyes, he'd flip me off and say, "See ya later, jerk." I'd answer with a, "Later, loser." And that'd be that. But on this day, about four months ago, things didn't end that way, despite the very usual beginning.

We were almost out for summer then and we'd stayed after school for a study session for finals. I'd stayed only because Naruto asked me to, him and his stupid puppy dog eyes and his "Sasuke pleeeeease!" had gotten me, though I'd never admit that that was what had convinced me. And of course, Naruto only wanted to go because our group of friends was going and Naruto thought it would be fun. In actuality, it had been boring as hell. It was an hour of pretty much pure silence and reading over a bunch of shit I already knew. When the session was finally over and we'd made it out of there, I was beyond irked. We were headed in the direction of my house, as usual, where I would veer off with a nod of the head and he would continue to walk a half mile to the outskirts of town where his house was. On that day, Thursday, May 21st, I was stalking off gruffly, in a less than pleasant mood and not wanting to talk. But that wasn't how Naruto worked; he always wanted to talk.

"Sasuke! Oy! What's your problem?" he asked in his loud, almost-always-cheerful voice. He'd caught up and was walking a skip in front of me so he could see my face as he questioned.

"Hn," was my simple response. I was sighing on the inside; I knew that it wouldn't be long before Naruto were back in that age old fight.

"Hn? That's not an answer! Nor a word, mind you. What's the matter? You're all pissy!" Naruto continued to be oblivious. I rolled my eyes and glared.

"My problem? Naruto, that _sucked_. It was _torture_, and why, you ask, was I there? Because some dumbass, hyperactive kid dragged me there. _That's _my problem," I huffed and quickened my pace, but it was no use. Naruto caught right back up with me.

"Hey, don't call me a dumbass, you bastard! And it is _not _my fault! You agreed to go, no one forced you in the classroom door," Naruto argued.

"Uh, yes. I _was_ forced in the door. By _you_. You grabbed me by the hand and dragged me in there when I tried to go home," I stated, glare intensifying.

"Well, that's beside the point. The point is, bastard-on-a-stick, that you are my friend and should be willing to go through a little discomfort in the sake of our friendship!" he hollered, causing me to scoff.

"As _my _friend, shouldn't you allow _me_ to choose the social gatherings I attend instead of suckering me into the torturous ones that you insist upon?" I replied, trying to keep my voice at a reasonable level. I focused in on our surroundings and took relief in the fact that my house was in sight and it would take minutes to get there.

"Don't be such a _teme, _Sasuke. I didn't know it'd be that boring and you know it," Naruto huffed.

"Don't call me a teme, Dobe. And I don't care if you didn't know, I wouldn't have had to be there were it not for you, always making me do shit I don't want to," I answered. I mentally cringed. Teme and Dobe had been flung. The fighting was sure to come in three..

"That's not fuckin' fair, Sasuke! If you didn't really wanna do something, I wouldn't make you! You always just give in, though! I didn't think it was such a huge deal! Of course, you blow things out of proportion on a regular basis, I don't know why this would be any different."

"What did you just say?!" I shouted at him. Damn. I'd raised my voice.

Two..

"You heard me, sonofabitch!" Naruto shouted, reaching over and shoving me.

One.

I stumbled a step back from his shove but quickly recrossed the distance and aimed a punch that hit him square in the jaw. I watched as he leant to the side and spit, blood mixed with saliva, before coming back with a couple hits of his own. My head jerked to one side when one punch landed just below my eye and I cursed. It would be nasty in the morning. I returned with a punch to his gut and he staggered slightly before catching his breath, throwing another punch that landed on my face. I shoved him hard and watched as he reeled back. He meant to shove me back but, it was Naruto we were talking about. As he took a step towards me his foot caught on a larger rock that I'd sidestepped when I first went to punch him and, instead of shoving me, he toppled over and took me down with him. By this time, we were directly in front of my house and when he and I fell backwards, it was into my front yard. We rolled for a few feet, landing inches from my front porch.

I don't know what I expected to happen. I guess I expected, when we landed with him straddling me, a hand on each side of my head and my hands gripping his knees, for him to hit me or for us to get up and continue fighting. But that _didn't_ happen. I think he meant to hit me. It looked like he was going to rear back, form a fist. But he didn't. Instead, with him hovering over me, our eyes connected and both of us stopped. Stopped fighting, stopped moving, stopped breathing. Stopped.

His body relaxed out of a fighting stance into a more casual one. I blinked and took in a slow, shaky breath. And it didn't occur to me until my eyes were slipping closed and I was pressing my lips against his that he was kissing me. I remember his face coming closer, I remember his breath ghosting over my face as his lowered to meet mine, but I didn't realize that kissing me was of his intentions until it was happening and I was already responding. My thought process promptly turned off and it was all physical and no reasoning past that point. The kiss, though I'd never imagined it before then, was everything Naruto was. It was fierce and rough, a brute kiss with teeth and rough breathing. But then it was also gentle in a way, fun and exhilarating. It wasn't something I could describe easily, but it was something that I was quickly addicted to. From the second our lips met, a tickle of a feeling washed through me. Suddenly, it was strange to have not known this feeling before. Strange to not have been kissing Naruto all along. But, with my hands full of a sun-kissed blonde, there was no time to dwell on that.

We did eventually pull away and just looked at each other for a few moments, breathing ragged and bodies hot. I'm not sure about Naruto, but I was trying to gauge his reaction and think logical thoughts. I felt the more animalistic and horny side clashing with the sensible side of me that was screaming, "Duude! This is your _best friend_! What the hell!?" In the end, the horndog inside won and I muttered two words in a breathy, husky voice that I barely recognized as my own.

"Inside. Now."

We were in the house and in my bedroom in minutes, clothes in the floor and doing things I'd never imagined doing with Naruto. That'd been the first time Naruto and I had sex, and it was great. I wasn't very experienced in the dating area, let alone in sexual encounters, and it had been my first time going all the way. And it surprised the hell out of me that Naruto was, in the end, more experienced and skilled than myself. It was obvious that it was not the first time he'd been with someone and when it got past my area of expertise, he'd guided me into him and directed my motions silently. I picked up fast and soon, I was took over and busied myself with making him moan instead of just the other way around. We fell asleep afterwards with our limbs entangled, basking in the pleasure of orgasms that came almost simultaneously. When I woke up, he was already gone, leaving a note in his wake. I smirked as I read it.

_Well that was.. new. Haha. _

_So I'll see you tomorrow. _

_Or in your dreams. Whichever. ;) _

_-N_

I opened the top drawer of my night stand and let the note fall into it, closing it afterwards and rolling over to get some more sleep.

----

The next day, we'd gone to school and besides the wink he sent me when we first met up at our lockers, we didn't talk about what happened between us. And, for the next week, nothing else happened. We still hung out, but we didn't really fight. It was the strangest thing that'd ever gone on with us. Weird to not be fighting with him for a change, but neither of our hearts were in it. They couldn't be after what we'd done. But the fighting, or lack thereof, was something I could live with. What I couldn't live without, I soon found out, was him. I needed the release that only he could give me. I needed the way he rolled his hips, writhed beneath me in all the right ways, kissed me in the unique way that was only his, needed his scent and touch and taste. So the next weekend while we were hanging out, I leaned over and kissed him and, one thing leading to another, we had sex again. I got the fix I was looking for, times ten. I didn't know how it was possible, but he was even better than before. When we were finished, we took a nap and as soon as we woke up, we went again, grinding in a haze of passion.

Over the next few months, the sex became a weekly thing, and then something we did almost every other day. And over the next few months, I noticed Naruto's change taking place. He'd always been blunt and hyper, always excited about something stupid and trying to talk me into taking part in that something (which he usually succeeded in doing). But as summer came and we had more free time and the sex increased, something about Naruto was different. In the whole time I knew Naruto, he'd never been reserved or quiet, but suddenly, that's exactly what he was. At first, it was just pauses in conversation and moments of silence that were usually filled with his incessant chatter. Then, as a month passed, his smiles came less often and became few and far between. When we would hang out, we'd have short conversations about nothing in particular that usually died out because he used one word answers and didn't really meet my eyes. We'd do some mindless activity at my house or his before one of us would just lean over and kiss the other and the sex would presume. Mostly, it was me. But it was because I didn't know what else to do. The only time I ever saw the old Naruto was while we were having sex. It was the only time that that fire came back into his eyes and his exhilarating self shined through. And sometimes he would be Naruto again, until in the middle of a joking converation, hewould slip right back into the new, depressed Naruto.

A couple of times, I tried to talk to him about it but he'd just shake his head, grin, and tell me he didn't know what I was talking about. But try as he might to deny it, something was definitely up. And I was determined to find out what it was.

Sure, a couple ideas had drifted through my mind. Truth was, the more I was with Naruto, intimately and just hanging out, I'd grown to care about him a lot. I wasn't sure but I thought that I might be falling for him. And, though I didn't want to admit it, aloud or to myself, it hurt and worried me to see him that way. So I decided to confront him about it.

Which is why I was walking to his house, hands in my pockets and head down. The walk over had given me plenty of time to think of the past few months and Naruto's transformation into a new person, and what might have caused that. Before I realized it, I was walking up Naruto's front walk and I had my hand poised over his door, ready to knock. But I decided against that. Letting my hand fall, I thought about the best approach to this and decided I should just take my chances and go in, find him, and sit him down to talk before he could kick me out.

I opened the door and took my shoes off. I could hear the television in the living room and decided to check there first. But when I stuck my head in tentatively, nothing but a bowl of untoched instant noodles and a glass of tea greeted me in return. I walked over and touched the bowl. It was cold. I frowned.

Moving to the kitchen and checking the bathroom, I caught no sight of him. I made my way down the hall quietly and saw that the bedroom door was open a crack. My brows furrowed as I moved to the door to peer in. I spotted Naruto. He was laying in bed facing the far wall, legs tangled in the sheets. He rolled over and I had to actively make myself look past the skin that was newly exposed when his shirt rode up slightly. As he rolled over, I caught sight of his face. I hadn't been over in a few days and I saw dark circles around his eyes that hadn't been quite as prominent the last time I'd seen him. My frown deepened as I took him in, his dark circles and lifeless attitude. I decided to go in.

I knocked lightly on the bedroom door and watched as his gaze shifted from the wall to the entryway, one eyebrow raising in a surprised manner but the rest of his face not reacting.

"Naruto?" I called out gently. The other brow joined its counterpart.

"Sasuke? What are you doing here?" Naruto questioned, sitting up slightly and drawing his legs up to make room for me to sit at the edge of the bed.

"Naruto, what's going on with you? ..You've been avoiding this forever, but we've got to talk about it. What's wrong? Why are you doing this to yourself?" I asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Sasuke," he replied, trying to put on one of those fake Naruto grins to convince me.

"Yes you do, Naruto. Don't play around. Over the last few months, I've watched you change into a totally different person! I mean, what the hell? And you know when it started?" I questioned. He just glared at me.

"When we started having sex. And nowadays, that's the only time you're ever yourself! We have sex, it's great, you're passionate and excited and freaking normal, and then for no reason, there you go, back to this fucking existence! What's up, Naruto?" I asked, and waited for an answer but it didn't come. We stared at each other for a long minute before I tried again.

"Naruto? ..Huh? Are you gonna answer me? ..Naruto? _Dobe?" _I figured tacking 'dobe' would draw him out and make him answer me. Instead, he shocked me.

"Don't fucking call me that!!" Naruto shouted, squeezing his eyes shut with the force of the scream. I sat, shell-shocked, in front of him and waited for him to calm down again before prodding.

"Naruto?"

"Just _don't_ Sasuke. Just fucking don't. You could never understand."

"Oh yeah? Well why don't you fucking try me?"

"Okay you God damn teme, try this one on for size. I was _fine _before. Maybe not always quite as happy as I acted, but I never dwelled on it. I was satisfied. And I'd finally convinced myself to be satisfied with _us_ and that there would never actually be an us, so I could just accept the fucked up friendship we had. But Sasuke, that day, I couldn't help myself. Seeing you all riled up and laying beneath me, I _had_ to kiss you, had to taste and feel you and damn it, it was as wonderful as I'd ever dreamt it would be 'cause yeah, I had thought about it before. And then we made our way upstairs and shit, that was even better! And over the next week, things started changing. I mean, all we did was have sex but I'd never imagined that that would be all I had to do to make things the way I wanted them. But then, damn it.. you did it again, and proved all of my theories wrong-"

"What? What did I do?" I interrupted. He didn't pay me any attention.

"It was that dumb fucking name that always made my stupid heart ache. I thought that things were different, that you didn't mean it, but then.. you said it. Four stupid freaking letters, but they tore me up inside, damn it!"

"What are you talking about, Naruto? What word? What did I say? I don't remember calling you anything out of the ordinary that day!" I shouted, trying to get him to acknowledge my question. This time it worked.

Naruto swung his eyes up to meet mine and just looked at me for a second. This time, instead of studying the dark circles or the ragged expression on his face, I studied the expression in his eyes. I physically hurt to see the lifelessness in his eyes.

"Dobe.." His answer was quiet and his tone defeated. I was confused, officially.

"But.. but I've _always _called you dobe, Naruto. Why.. I don't understand."

"I told you you wouldn't," he stated. I rolled my eyes impatiently.

"Make me," I grunted. He looked down but started speaking.

"I thought that after we had sex, after we'd been connected like that, that you felt.. Well, I guess I thought you felt more for me than friendship or whatever. Because we didn't fight and we talked more and did some getting to know each other on a deeper level than usual. So I.. I fooled myself into thinking you liked me, really. And it lasted all the way up until we had sex again.. But then you called me a dobe. And I knew that you didn't like me. That we were just fucking and that was it, nothing behind it, no rhyme or reason, just fucking for pleasure and you only liked me.. You only like me as a friend." Naruto's eyes rose to meet mine and we stayed in silence for a few moments, just looking at the other while I tried to think of what to say. I decided to tell the truth.

"But you're wrong," I said.

"Wh.. what?" he asked.

"I said.. you're wrong. I called you dobe because I've always called you dobe, because it was natural. Not because I only liked you as a friend. You've always been a dobe, but you're an adorable dobe," I told him. I'd kill him if anybody ever found out about this conversation, I was being so gushy.

"Wh..what?" he repeated, obviously confused.

"I do like you as a friend, Naruto. As a best friend. But my feelings for you are so much more than that! I don't go around fucking just anybody. You know you were my first, right? You're the only person I can even imagine myself being with, as cliche as that sounds."

"Which is very," he said, grinning. My eyebrows shot up in surprise. It was the first time Naruto had made a joke in a while. I felt a smile beginning to form uncharacteristically on my face. But Naruto was always able to make amazing things happen.

"Naruto, the bottom line is, I'm falling in love with you. Hell, who am I kidding? I _am _in love with you. And it hurts like hell to see you in so much pain." I felt my face getting hot and prayed I wasn't blushing. I'd just told Naruto I was in love with him. Holy shit.

Naruto studied me for a long moment, taking my words in and trying to comprehend them. He blinked slowly a couple of times. When I finally couldn't take his unresponsiveness and a tickle of fear-of-rejection creeped up, I broke.

"Naruto, say something!" I shouted, exasperated. He started laughing and I smiled a questioning smile at the sound.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I'm just so.. shocked. But so fuckin' happy!" His laughter continued, but died down into small fits of giggles. When he was finally settled down with nothing but the remnants of a smile, our eyes connected and it was like something shifted. Like all of the confusion about us was tossed to the side and everything made sense. We never could be like normal friends. Because we freaking liked each other. Woah.

Naruto rose to his knees on the bed and crawled the short distance between us, lifting a hand to cup my cheek. I lifted a hand of my own to brush some of his bangs away from his face, giving me a clearer view of his beautiful, azure eyes. I rose to my knees as well, letting my raised hand fall to rest on the back of his neck.

I watched as his eyes drifted closed and I cleared the distance between us slowly. Our lips met and melded together in a passionate kiss. In the quiet of Naruto's bedroom, our heavy breathing and pants were the only noises to be heard. I pushed him back into a laying position and straddled him, pulling my shirt off before rejoining our lips. I moaned into his mouth as his hands squeezed their way up my thighs, stopping dangerously close to a growing problem. I broke from his lips to pull his shirt over his head, him lifting slightly to help with the process. I kissed him lightly on the lips before making my way down to his neck to mark the skin there.

"Mmnn, Sasuke.." Naruto moaned, back arching slightly as I bit down on spot on his neck, a particularly sensitive spot. My tongue shot out to lap at the affliction and blow a light gust of breath against it. He gasped and shivered against me.

"Hn," I muttered, smirking. Naruto groaned loudly.

"Don't start with that 'hn' shit again," he said. My smirk grew and I continued my treatment on his neck before moving down to his chest.

I ran my hands down his sides and let them still at his hips. I kissed, licked, nipped my way down to the skin just above his waistband. I licked slowly across the band, knowing to hold fast to his hips as they bucked up.

"Sasuke.." Naruto muttered, hands entangling in my hair. I grinned to myself at the sound of my name from his lips and rose to remove his pants and throw them in the floor. I unbuttoned my own pants and got rid of them, tossing them to join Naruto's in a crumpled pile.

Next his boxers were removed, leaving him completely exposed before me, rock hard and _hot_. I winked and smirked before lowering my mouth to his manhood, stopping his roll of the eyes in its tracks. I kissed the tip gently before moving to its base and slowly bringing my tongue back up. I took him in my mouth and set a pace, occasionally humming or grazing my teeth along his shaft. His reactions got more and more intense and his moans grew in decibels. I went faster, sucking harder, holding his hips in place to keep them from thrashing up and choking me. I smiled inwardly and hummed steadily, his mumbles getting increasingly incoherent.

"Oh _fuck_, Sasuke.. Shit it's so.. Damn it.. Hot.. Can't.. I'm gonna.. Soon.. _Damn it, _you're.. So fuckin'.. Good.."

Quickening the pace to an absurd speed, it took but a few more bobs of the head for him to come, shuddering, into my mouth. I drank in his orgasm, swallowing the warm, white liquid that shot out of his member. I rose to look down at him, panting below me, cock dripping. He looked up and our intense, lust-filled eyes met. He shot up quickly, surprising me, to lick from the corner of my lip to my chin where a trail of semen dribbled. I chuckled lightly before connecting our lips, initiating a make-out session hot enough to harden Naruto once again.

We pulled apart and Naruto switched our positions. His hands roamed my torso for a few moments, his lips ghosting my skin occasionally and sometimes kissing my chest and stomach in sloppy, open-mouthed kisses. He played with the waistband of my boxers briefly before pulling them down and off my legs, releasing my aching erection.

His mouth engulfed my cock immediately, making my eyes widen and a grunt slip from my mouth.

"Shit, Naruto.." I watched him bob up and down for a few moments before he began humming and kneading my balls with one hand, the other resting on my stomach. My eyes squeezed shut and I threw my head back, groaning loudly.

He sucked my dick hard and fast for a few more minutes before abandoning my cock, letting it slip out of his mouth with a 'pop'.

"I want you inside of me, Sasuke," he whispered, moving up to nibble on an earlobe as he reached into his night stand and brought out a bottle of lube.

He squirted a generous amount into his hand before tossing the bottle into the floor and reaching down to grip my cock and spread the lube, covering me. While that hand worked on making my dick nice and slick, his other hand moving to his opening, a finger at a time moving in to scissor and stretch at the hole. Soon, I felt him straddle me and as he leant down to capture my lips, he impaled himself on my member. We both moaned into the others' mouth before breaking away. Naruto waited a moment before moving, up and down, riding me.

"_Fuck, _Naruto!" I groaned, bucking purposely upward this time to fall in tune with his rhythm.

I rolled over, pushing him onto his back, and pulled his leg over my shoulder. I thrust into him, rough and hard, speeding up when his panted pleas begged me. Our lips found each other and our whole bodies moved together, in sync.

"Sas..Sasuke.. I'm getting close.. Ahh, shit.."

Like Naruto I was getting close as well and drove into him even faster, reaching down to grip his neglected cock. Naruto came first, letting out a moan-almost-yell and shooting jizz out on my lower stomach. His walls tightened around my member, driving me over the edge. I came inside of him, thrusting absently a couple more times before stopping and pulling slowly out. Naruto let out a small moan at the sensation, ultra-sensitive after his multiple orgasms.

I rolled off of him and to his side, wrapping and arm around his waist and propping myself up with my other arm so I could lean over him and claim his lips in a kiss. When I pulled away from the slow, sensual kiss during which Naruto's hand crept up to the back of my neck, Naruto sent me a small smile.

"Sasuke..?" he questioned in a whisper. I kissed his lips once more before closing my eyes and resting my forehead against his.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he stated. I pulled back to look into his eyes for a long moment before nodding and smiling.

"I love you, too." I kissed him once more before rolling over and pulling him with me. He kissed my neck and nuzzled his head there.

"Good night, teme," Naruto whispered. I waited a moment before answering.

"Good night, dobe. _My _dobe."

I felt him smile against my neck as I slipped into sleep.

-------------------------------

The End

-------------------------------

So, that's it! I'd reallly appreciate your input on my first lemon! Review pleeeeease!!

Thanks so much!

'Til next time!!

Maci ^_^


End file.
